U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,088 discloses a connector for interconnecting components of a flat electroluminescent strip light system. The components therein include elongate strips having conductors extending therethrough and exposed at an end surface. The connector therein uses conductive gel, or the like, to terminate the terminals of the connector to the respective conductors in the elongate strip. The connector is secured to the end of the strip by a mechanical fastener. The use of conductive gels and similar materials, however, require additional steps in manufacturing and are relatively expensive. With flat conductors, the actual area of engagement of the gel or adhesive to the end edge of the conductor is relatively small. Additionally, the gels and adhesives may be affected by the environmental conditions under which they are used. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a mechanical termination between such a conductor and a mating connector that does not require the use of a conductive gel or adhesive.